The Dragon's Dog Days of Summer
by Bridgettalladega
Summary: Sequel to Summer's Love! Hatori and Akemi are getting married! This summer, nothing can keep them apart! Or is there something that can? Will a secret from Hatori's past keep these two from saying their I do's?
1. A morning like any other

**Bridgettalladega: I'M BAAACCCKK! Hello everyone!! First off, I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews on the last story (I really appreciated it!) **

**Best Friend: She did!**

**Bridgettalladega: And secondly, I wanted to admit that I am horribly afraid of getting rotting fruits/vegetables thrown at me.**

**Best Friend:...what?**

**Bridgettalladega: *flustered* Oh nothing! I...uh...can't really say anymore...so....umm....enjoy! (AND REMEMBER THE SECOND ONE!)**

_~Akemi~_

I woke up that morning, knowing that today was going to be a big day. I had even taken off from work, canceling all patients today, and so had my fiancé.

Yes, today was going to be a big day in our household.

I looked over at Hatori, and smiled, kissing his forehead, before staring at him. His face was more relaxed than I had ever seen it; throughout the day, he was a busy doctor, like I was. But, because he was a personal doctor for his family, he took his work with him wherever he went. I guess that you could consider him unlucky, but truthfully, I think he liked being able to be useful to his family, to be the one they relied on, the one they needed.

I stretched and walked over to the window, throwing open the curtains and allowing the light to come streaming in, the warm sunshine displaying the first warmth of spring.

"Close the curtains." A murmuring voice from behind me called. I laughed, and walked towards him, slipping my fingers into his.

"Nope; come on Ha'ri. Get up."

"No."

"Get up."

"No."

"Get up get up get up get up get up!" Every time I said this, I hit him with a pillow. He laughed, finally sitting up and drawing me into his arms.

"Happy?"

"Very." I kissed his lips, and smiled at him warmly.

"Good morning." I snuggled closer to him, and glanced at us in the mirror of our dresser.

Hatori, looking very unprofessional, his hair scattered and tousled, his eyes gleaming in that way that I so seldom saw. Me, my blonde hair casted to the side, my eyes glittering from the happiness of being near the man I loved.

From being near him, and not having to worry that he would be ripped away from me. That fear had melted away with snow around Hatori's heart.

And, well, this ring, glistening on my finger helped too.

"We're getting married." I whispered to his chest, and I felt the vibrations of his chest as he chuckled.

"Yes, that would be why you're wearing that ring." I slapped his arm, before getting up and walking back over towards the window.

Soon I'd be Akemi Sohma. Soon, I'd truly belong with the Sohma's because they'd lawfully be my family.

I couldn't say that I hadn't always called them family though.

"Akemi, make sure you're ready by 10 sharp. Ayame's going to be here and I don't want him to get the chance to get inside and break things." I rolled my eyes.

"He's your best friend Hatori. Just admit it."

"Yes, but…"

"Eh, stop. You admitted it."

"But…"

"Eh." I smiled at Hatori, winking before picking out clothes to wear for the day.

It didn't seem like so long ago that I had just been an intern, someone who looked up to Hatori merely as someone who would help me get my doctor's degree.

But no, that was only partly. I knew that I had felt something for Hatori the first time I saw him, though that feeling was masked under one of nervousness.

That feeling was love, something, but at the time, I hadn't truly understood how powerful. Now I knew that it could withstand anything.

Even Winter.

_~Hatori~_

I smiled to myself as I watched Akemi walk to the dresser, grabbing her clothes for that day, before winking and me and going to get changed.

This woman, this breath of summer, would soon be my wife. Soon I'd be able to call her a Sohma. Soon, this woman would be the one I spent my life with.

Nothing could even compare to the feelings I had now. Spring had not even come close to this.

Nor had fall.

I shook my head, wondering what had made me think of her, today of all days. She meant nothing to me anymore; of course, once she had, but now…now I couldn't even think of her name.

But of course I could picture her in my mind. Soft, wavy dark brown hair, with light green eyes. When I used to think of her, I always pictured her at her piano, the one thing in her life that she claimed she loved more than anything. Even, she would joke, more than me.

I quickly discarded all thoughts of the girl that had reminded me of fall, and stood, stretching, before walking over to Akemi who had recently finished changing.

"Good morning love." She whispered, draping her arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Make sure to eat something. We'll be doing a lot of shopping today and I don't want you to get sick." She laughed, and pulled back.

"Like a mother hen..." She kissed the bridge of my nose, and walked out of our bedroom. I listened as her feet moved her farther down the hallway.

Although I knew it was stupid, I had already begun to miss her.

Today was our first day of planning our wedding, which would take place at the end of the summer, giving us minimal time to plan. But, the date was very important to have- summer was obviously a symbol for us. Something that was as important to her past, as was to my future.

"Ha'ri! Ayame's here!"

"Oh, Tori-san is still in the bedroom? Did you tire him out last night Akemi? Hahahahaha, oh Tori-san has always been easily tired…I remember this one time…" Quickly, I changed and rushed out the door, glaring at Ayame, who instantly quieted down. Akemi gave me a softly smile, before rubbing at my face.

"You had a smudge."

"Who's the mother hen now?" I teased lightly. She laughed, and took my hand.

Things felt right. Thing felt perfect. I looked at my hand, and felt nothing but love.

_~Michiko~_

I woke up that morning, my stomach hurting less than yesterday, but still, I felt bloated and nauseous. Smiling slightly, I remembered when these feelings were associated with happier things.

Slightly happier. Running away and becoming a single mother, who relied on welfare, wasn't exactly the happiest memories one could have.

But they were better than the ones I was living through now.

I crept down the hallway, and pushed open the door to my daughter's room, sighing softly when I saw her sleeping peacefully.

Her curly black haired splayed over the pillows, tightly clutching the only doll I could afford to get her.

I ran my fingers through my hair, and sat down on the bed next to her. How could I leave her? How could this be happening now?

"Hey baby…sweetheart, it's time to get up." She flipped on her side, and shook her head.

"Momma…" The sweetest word I had ever heard; the most innocent, most loving word that I had ever been called.

"Come on sweetie."

"No." She buried her head under the covers, and I laughed softly, trying not to offend her. Four year olds were extremely delicate.

"Kaida…"

"No!"

"Kaida Sohma, it is time to get up. We won't get time to go to the toy store if you sleep in." She bolted up, and practically jumped out of bed.

"Look momma! I can fly around like a dragon, and get ready real fast!" I smiled, watching as her light green eyes sparkled as she picked out her best dress, trying to slip it over her head.

Although I had wished that her father would be lucky enough to see her now, I wouldn't trade these moments we had together for anything in the world.

Except, maybe, more time.

**Bridgettalladega: *peeks out from behind shield* Hello everyone....don't fire! I come in peace! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	2. Shopping and News

**Bridgettalladega: HELLO! I'm back; I'm sorry that it took so long! But with all the work I've had to do lately, this unfortunately got placed to the back!**

**Best Friend: But we're back now!**

**Bridgettalladega: Yes, so please enjoy!  
**

_~Akemi~_

"Akemi…you must compare the flowers with your skin tones! How else will you know which will suit you!" I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I knew Ayame was trying to help…but, why did the flowers have to match your skin tone?

"Uhm…Ayame? Why can't the flowers just be yellow?" I really wanted my wedding to be very summer colored…pinks, blues, whites, yellows…very airy, very much like summer.

"Because you're a fair skinned blonde! The flowers would clash and make you look washed out!" Ayame complained, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ayame…" Hatori warned, his voice even but reprimanding. I smiled slightly at him, and took his hand. I knew that Hatori was the only one that Ayame would listen to, and secretly, I thanked him for intervening.

"It's okay Hatori…I see what Ayame's saying, so I guess I can still look around." All the flowers looked so…unnatural. I mean, of course, they were on display, so they were already cut and dead…but, this wasn't exactly saying summer…

Maybe I should just use fresh cut wild flowers. Those would look more natural and even more beautiful because love was supposed to be wild and free…like the flowers.

"Hatori…Ayame, I'm kind of tired….do you think there's any way we could finish this some other time?" Hatori eyed me suspiciously, knowing that I didn't tire that easily.

"Are you okay Akemi?" He knew that there was something else on my mind, that I was trying to avoid bringing up…and he knew it was his job to prod it out of me.

"I…yes. I was thinking…what if we just used wildflowers for the wedding? Those…I like them better." I looked to Hatori for approval, making sure that he wanted that too. He smiled softly, and nodded.

"That sounds even better."

"And more money that's able to be spent on the wedding dress! I still think you'd look darling in the dress that I would design for you…of course; I'd have to make sure that Hatori's needs were met in a dress too…I always assumed that he was a leg man, and you have the legs to fit the dress, especially if we cut it…" Ayame rattled on and on as I zoned out, and gazed out of the window of the small flower shop.

This wedding would be soon…and we hadn't even truly figured anything out except the date, which, would be June 21, and the flower arrangement…

We hadn't even figured out the guest list…It was already March!

Though, the guest list was truly the thing I was avoiding…Hatori and I's relationship with certain people in our family…we didn't like to bring it up. Though, I assumed we'd have to invite Akito…but my mother? I didn't know if I could even work up the strength to go up to her.

But Hatori was willing to forgive Akito…should I be like him, and follow his example? Or was this why I was marrying him…because I so deeply admired him for the strength that I knew I'd never have? If I didn't figure this out in time, the wedding would never happen!

Hatori gently put his hand on my lower back, and I felt my lips curl into a smile. No…I'd be married. Everything would fall into place…because when two people loved each other…anything was possible.

_~Hatori~_

I looked over at Akemi, and watched as her face contorted with worry. It was strange how with one look we could tell what the other was feeling…

I never remembered my parents being this caring towards each other. They acted formal, cool, professional, even at home. It could've been because I was able to erase memories, or because I was a member of the zodiac…

But those reasons didn't prevent love…just looking at Akemi reminded me of that.

"So, I think if we make that slit up to the hip, it would maximize the leg potential…oh my! Come on you two! We need to get to the cake tasting!" Akemi smiled at me, and I let a thin chuckle escape my lips.

"It seems like we made Ayame our maid-of-honor, doesn't it?" Akemi and I watched as he strode down the street, before realizing we weren't there, and flagging us to hurry up.

"Do you truly like the idea of wildflowers?"

"Yes. This is your big day…I want you to enjoy it." Akemi kissed my cheek, and we quickly walked to catch up with Ayame.

I let the first breath of spring air carry me through the day, through the stressful parts, the cake testing, the dinner list, and the shoe shopping. I never realized that shopping for a wedding was like work…you had to get part a right to make sure part b worked in sync with part c…it was like I hadn't truly taken a day off, only switched my clients from people to cakes and shoes.

Akemi kept a level head through it too, calmly stating her opinion, only worrying when I didn't speak up, trying to please everyone…

I loved her even more for it. Maybe that was why I was marrying her…because she possessed a strength I wished I could find. Because, her strength had rescued me from the winter snow, and brought me into the sun once again, so I could melt…

Melt into her waiting arms.

I rolled the windows down and drove slowly back to our house, taking the scenic route through the countryside. Akemi's eyes were fluttering gently, her face tilted to catch the light of the sunset. It had been such a long day for both of us, but soon we'd be home…and back to the daily routine. I had enjoyed and savored every moment today that she and I spent just being a couple.

"Hatori…are you happy now? With us, just as a couple?" I looked over at Akemi, her head resting drowsily against the seat.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She smiled, as her eyes fluttered closer to close.

"Because…I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Kids…we never talked about them." She whispered, and I felt her hand snake itself into mine.

"What about them?"

"Do you want them?" I sighed, and tried to picture our life with kids….little us, running around…

"Maybe in the future…but not now." She laughed, and her eyes closed completely.

"Good….I hoped you'd say that…"

"Because I'm grateful for all I have now…."

"You mean me?" I kissed her hand, and her lips formed a soft smile.

"Yes." Maybe in the future we'd become parents. Maybe someday I'd teach my son all about being a husband, and Akemi would teach our daughter about being a wife. Maybe one day we'd watch them both walk down the graduation aisle.

But not now. Not soon.

But maybe later.

_~Michiko~_

"Moooommmyy! You promised we'd go to the toy store!" Kaida cried from her seat, kicking the chair with her long legs. We were seated in the doctor's office, as I restlessly waited for my results. To be innocent like her again, to not know how sad of a place the world was. How broken, how horribly cold it felt to be shunned in your time of need…no, she knew none of this. She knew of toys, of books, of love and magic…

To be innocent like her once more.

"Honey, we're going to go there. I promise…what if I tell you a story in the mean time?" I suggested, trying to keep her calm, to avoid the angry stares of the anxious people around us.

"About what? Can you tell me about you and daddy again!" She prompted, swing her legs happily. I smiled, and pulled her into my arms.

"Aren't you tired of that story? You've heard it at least 500 times."

"PLLLEEASSEEE MOMMMY!" I didn't know where she got her loudness from; both me and her father had been relatively quite…

"Okay, okay. Once upon a time, in a town near here, there was a magical princess. This magical princess had a special talent. She played the piano so beautifully; but the sweet princess only played in the morning, because the morning was the only time the piano would help her create the beautiful music. So everyone in the town came to hear her play her sweet morning music, because no one could resist hearing it…"

"Mommy! Don't forget the dragon!" She piped in, and I smiled, laughing slightly.

"And in this town, there was also a dragon. This dragon was so afraid to hurt others, to cause pain to others that he stayed away from everyone. Every morning, this dragon would weep because he wanted so badly to resist the beautiful piano playing girl, and it hurt so badly to resist going and listening. One morning, the dragon couldn't resist anymore, and flew from his cave to go and went to see the girl. This girl fell in love with the dragon, and played the piano all day, and all night, just so the dragon would stay…"

"Mommy, make sure not to forget the dragon's spell too!" I nodded, and tickled her.

"Well, this dragon fell in love with the princess too, and took her back to his cave, where she saw him turn into the most handsome prince she had ever seen. One night, this prince put a spell on her, and gave the princess a tiny little baby to take care of…"

"That's me!" Kaida cried, and I smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"But, you see, the people in the town didn't understand that the dragon was actually a prince. They thought that the dragon was an evil, mean dragon. The princess and the little baby knew better, but to protect them, the prince left, leaving them so that they would be safe. But the dragon? He left the princess with one special request. To name the little baby after him. The beautiful princess took his advice, and named this beautiful baby Kaida…and Kaida became the princess, and the princess became the queen, and they lived happily ever after." I kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

Yes. Some of the story was true. The Dragon did love the Princess, and told her that she had to have put a spell on him with her beautiful piano music. The Dragon's spell though? Alcohol and a night right before heading off to another college. And the ending was different too…the Princess ended up leaving the Dragon before he knew about the sweet little baby…so that the Dragon could live a happy life.

"Miss Asai?" I stood up, and grasped at Kaida's hand, dragging her into the office that brought back familiar smells, and familiar places. This was the cave of the Dragon's that the Princess remembered the most…

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry…" My face fell, and I felt my heart drop with it.

I knew that I'd go and see him soon. Sooner rather than later…because, the Princess story's ending was approaching faster than the Princess had thought.

**Bridgettalladega:...*ducks to avoid flying objects* Are you going to kill me? Because please don't or you'll never know how this truly ends!**

**Best Friend: I think we already know...**

**Bridgettalladega:...Well, please just stick with me! AND REVIEW! And...yeah! Goodbye :)  
**


	3. Silly wonderings

**Bridgettalladega: Hello!...is anyone here?**

**Best Friend: Why do you ask?**

**Bridgettalladega: I feel like I'm not really getting a lot of views...or reviews, for that matter...it would really help if you guys could! Review and View! Because, I really want to know how I'm doing and how people are liking my story...so, uh, please enjoy!  
**

_~Akemi~_

I woke up the next morning, and looked over at Hatori, sighing and flipping on my other side, the conversation from last night still stuck in my head. So, he didn't want kids...I mean, when he said that, of course I agreed. Of course I said that I'd hoped he'd say that...because I didn't want him to feel bad...or think that we weren't meant for each other...

I mean, he did say they weren't totally out of the question...but, I wanted to have kids soon, so that they'd have young, healthy parents. I knew where Hatori was getting his points from, we were young, inexperienced, and our jobs were just starting to really take off, but still...

I couldn't help but wonder if he wanted kids with Kana...and not me. Was it that he just didn't want me to carry his kids? Had he talked about children with Kana when they were in love?

"Akemi..." Hatori kissed my forehead, and I closed my eyes, pretending to go back to sleep. I felt the bed shift as Hatori got up, and walked towards the bathroom.

Did he ever wonder what type of parents we would be? Inexperienced, maybe, but we would've definitely given it our best shot...but, maybe that's what he didn't want. Maybe he wanted us to be perfect parents, perfect example for our kids. He couldn't expect that though, could he? Was he truly afraid of messing up that much?

Maybe it really was me. Maybe he really didn't want kids with me...because I was too messed up, maybe I had more flaws then I had realized, maybe there was a gene he knew that I had that would keep our kids from being happy, and healthy.

I got up, and stretched, looking out the window. It seemed like it was going to be cold out today...and today was when I was going to go look at wedding revenues.

First I had to focus on getting married...the rest would fall into place eventually.

I watched as the door to the bathroom opened, and Hatori walked out, a towel expertly wrapped around his waist.

"Good morning Hatori." I smiled up at him, and he grinned as he ran a comb through his messy black hair. To be honest, I needed to give him a haircut soon...there was nothing disfiguring his injured eye, so there wasn't a reason to keep it covered.

"Morning...did you sleep well?" I nodded, and stood up, walking over to him. Don't talk about...don't mention...

"Hatori...am I crazy?" He stared at me for a minute, and shook his head. Crap, that question slipped out.

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Am I sick or something?" As did that one.

"No...Akemi, why are you asking this?"

"Are you worried that they're not going to have a stable household? Because I think they will..." And this one.

"What are you talking about? Who are they?"

"Are you worried they're going to be ugly? Because, I think you're pretty handsome, so it could balance out anything weird that comes from me..." A face of realization dawned on him, and he pulled me towards the bed.

"Akemi, are you still talking about kids?"

"...Do you just not want them from me? Is that it?" He cupped my face with his hand, and tilted it so that I had to look him in the eyes.

"Akemi, you are beautiful. You are not crazy; you do not have any sort of sickness. I know that we would be great parents..."

"So why?" I asked, feeling silly that I couldn't let this topic go. We weren't even married yet...but, wasn't this the time to talk about it?

"Akemi, I'm grateful for all we have now...I don't want to jinx any of this. And we're just getting married soon...kids aren't really my top priority."

"...Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I know we will be." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me into his arms, into a comfort that never ceased to do just that.

_~Hatori~_

Why would Akemi even be worried about this now? Did my words from last night affect her that much? We weren't even married yet...why was she thinking of kids?

"I'm sorry to bring this up now Hatori...I just, I know I want kids...while I'm still young. So that they can have young, healthy parents...that are with them, for a very long time." I pulled her tighter against me, and smiled sadly, remembering why that was such a big deal to her.

Her father had died only a few years ago, and she still missed him. Still thought of him constantly, as she did for both of her parents. Late at night, when we'd lie together, both too awake to sleep, but too sleepy to get up, we'd whisper night things to each other.

She always whispered of her parents, how she still thought of her dad, how she didn't know what to think of her mom. How she knew that they had been a broken family, but she never loved them any less for it.

I always whispered the same thing too...but that was beside the point.

"I know Akemi; I know." She nuzzled against me, and I sighed bitterly, wishing that I didn't have to get up to go to work, while she stayed here, making arrangements for our wedding.

"Thank you Ha'ri." She whispered, as she lay back down on the bed, and I kissed her tenderly, cupping her face with my hand.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" She looked at me with a look of complete understanding. She knew I didn't just mean today, with organizing the placement of the wedding. She knew that I meant being here, while I was at work.

Because, even though Akito approved of our marriage now, and even though Akemi hadn't seen him since their last meeting, memories didn't fade...

And neither did scars.

I touched Akemi's neck lightly, running my finger against the one remaining scar, a crescent moon, fingernail shaped scar right on her cheekbone.

She pulled me in once again for a tender kiss, and I smiled at her.

"I'll be fine, Dr. Hatori Sohma. Don't worry about me." I stood up to leave, and turned around just once more, to find her grinning at me.

"See you later Akemi."

"...I love you Doctor." She winked at me, and flipped back onto her stomach, to catch a few more hours of sleep before she would go out.

"I love you too..." I whispered, before shutting the door tightly behind me.

I stepped out of the house, and walked towards my office, hoping today would be a slow day, so that maybe I could even leave and come and see her later.

I wondered where she'd pick. I wondered if she'd eat breakfast, or if she'd remember to close the refrigerator door tight enough. I wondered whether she'd wear the perfume I got her, or if she'd remember to put on her engagement ring.

I wondered if she'd remember my I love you, or if she'd heard it at all.

I wondered about the most meaningless things, that somehow, in being with her, had taken on much more meaning than that.

_~Michiko~_

"Mom! Mom, where are we going!" I packed her stuff in her suitcase, quietly preparing for the trip we were going to take in a few days. Actually, I couldn't really call this a trip...because, there would be no relaxing...

I wondered if he'd even remember me...did he finally become a doctor? Did he still smile in the same way, carefree and innocent? Had he kept his hair short, with that one silly piece flopping in his eye? Was he still friends with Shigure, or Ayame?

Would he remember me?

"Mommy! Are we going on a vacation!" I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Kind of Kaida." We were going out to the country...and, that almost looked like paradise compared to this small city apartment.

I looked at myself in the mirror...would he be able to tell? Would he be able to guess right away that I was sick...did my green eyes show the pain that I was going through? Would he know I cut my hair short to prevent it from looking messy when I was too weak to care for it?

Hatori could always tell these things.

"Kaida, did I ever tell you that the prince in Mommy's story had name?" Kaida bound over to me, clutching her stuffed dragon against her chest.

"Tell me! Tell me!" She jumped into my arms, and I gasped. When had she gotten so heavy?

"Are you sure you're enough of a big girl to hear it?" She nodded, and I smiled, sitting on the bed so that I wouldn't collapse under

"YES!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Hatori. Hatori Sohma."

The winter to my fall.

**Bridgettalladega: So...what do we think! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! IT LET'S ME KNOW THAT I'M NOT FAILING AT WRITING THIS...SO PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	4. Note

**Bridgettalladega:** Hello Readers!

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating recently...I just went back to school, and it's my first year of high school! (Let me say...hectic!) It also seems that I cannot concentrate on just one story at once...Grr.

So, I am relaying this message to you.

In this order, I will most likely be working on stories

1) To Love a Stranger (I have to finish this!)

2) We are the Imperfect Heroes (Because, I love Dante...it just seems like every time I think of him, History lessons swarm into my head...go figure)

3) For Sora (Probably the winter; I have such good ideas for this, I just need to collect them and FOCUS)

4) The Dragon's Dog Days of Summer (I feel like I have a duty to you to finish up Hatori and Akemi's story. I promise you; I just need time to get going with it)

I apologize so much! Please wait for my updates :)


End file.
